Breaking and Fixing
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Finding out that Bellatrix had been locked up in Azkaban while he was gone did not put Lord Voldemort in a very good mood.


**Alpha: This was written for one of the "How Great Thou Art" challenges in the DurmBatons Academy Interschool Competition forum. the challenge never said it had to be canon compliant, and so it's not.**

* * *

The Dark Lord stood rigidly in front of the entrance to Azkaban, his hand clenched tightly around his wand as he prepared to unleash his magic on the wards that guarded the prison. The Death Eaters that he had chosen to bring along were careful to not stand too close to him. His magic, whirling around his body like a cyclone, was laced with pure unbridled rage, and they did not want to be the unfortunate person that was on the receiving end of it.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand slowly, the bony white hands that held it relaxing ever so slightly. He had almost decided to forgo the powerful glamour that struck fear into the hearts and minds of all who saw him, but in the end he chose to not take it off. He had never gone on a raid without his glamour, so there really wasn't any point to stop using it now.

With a whisper of words spoke through gritted teeth, a lightning like projection of magic burst from the yew wand with a high-pitched whistle and struck the wards with explosive force. It was an awe inspiring sight for sure; to watch Lord Voldemort in the process of breaking down some of the strongest wards in existence single-handedly. Visible cracks began appearing in the sky where the wards were located, and it only took a few minutes more before the entirety of the wards shattered like glass before the onslaught of magic courtesy of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort glanced over his shoulder at his Death Eaters. "Do not leave any guardsss alive." He hissed. Turning back towards the prison he walked up to the main gate and broke it open with a Reducto before making his way inside.

Under normal circumstances Voldemort would take enjoyment from watching his Death Eaters wreak havoc, but that wasn't the case on this particular raid. His followers made quick work of every single guard with the help of the Dementors, who had once again sided with him, and began the slow process of freeing every prisoner that would side with their master.

Voldemort walked swiftly towards the section of Azkaban that held the person who had been his apprentice many years ago. He had been informed by Narcissa Malfoy which section her sister was being held in, and he didn't take more than three minutes to reach her cell from the moment he entered Azkaban.

Voldemort looked down at the malnourished form of Bellatrix Black curled up in a corner of the cell and his rage skyrocketed as he saw for himself what Azkaban had done to the gorgeous women. Her hair, once glossy and straight, now hung in a tangled dirty mess. Her hands looked beat up and had plenty of small wounds covering them, and her skin was caked with both dirt and blood, transforming her once flawless skin into that of a homeless muggle.

Bellatrix must have heard him approach and thought he was a guard or something, for she let an annoyed sigh escape her lips. "Go away." She growled at him.

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" He softly replied.

Bellatrix let out a cackle that would have made most of his followers cringe. "You're no master of mine. The only master I have is the Dark Lor-" Bellatrix paused mid-sentence, her whole body freezing as she finally recognized the sound of the voice of the person she was speaking to.

Voldemort raised his wand and blasted the metal bars that locked Bellatrix inside apart, allowing him to enter her cell.

Bellatrix broke out of her shock as soon as Voldemort entered her cell. "Ma-master?" She asked timidly; like a child.

"Yes Bella, I'm back at last." Voldemort responded once again in that soft voice of his that was never directed at anyone else but her.

Bellatrix lurched into motion, she picked itself up off the filthy floor and throwing itself into the arms of her master. Her body was wracked with sobs as she cried into Voldemort's shoulder. "Master!" She managed to get out. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Shh... Bella, everything will be alright, I will fix you." Voldemort said as he held the only person who would ever hold a spot in his almost nonexistent heart.

Picking Bellatrix up into his arms Voldemort exited the cell and walked back to the main gate of the prison to see his Death Eaters already lined up outside, having finished their jobs of killing or freeing every single person inside.

"I will retire to Malfoy Manor." He stated. "You have impressed me with the speed that you completed your designated jobs with... I do hope you continue to show this level of skill on the coming raids." With that said Voldemort apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and let himself inside where he and Narcissa would proceed to heal Bellatrix of all visible and any non-visible wounds that they could.

* * *

In the coming years of the war Voldemort would destroy the pathetic and corrupt Ministry like the parasite it was and rebuild it into the powerful dignified government that it was before the likes of Dumbledore had managed to screw up the system with all the new laws that banned the practice of common magical traditions in favor of muggle traditions such as Christmas and Halloween. The muggleborns and the remaining followers of Dumbledore protested of course, but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

"How tragic." Bellatrix sneered sarcastically as she looked down upon the graves of those who had fought for Dumbledore.

Voldemort smirked. "Indeed."

* * *

**Alpha: This was thrown together pretty fast, so there's probably mistakes that I made. Yay! I'll be leaving now to go goof off and deny that I have school tomorrow. :)**


End file.
